Apology Accepted (JatGP Fanfic)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Centipede pulls a prank on Butterfly, which keeps her mad at him for a while. He then decides later on on doing a nice thing for Butterfly to make up for what happened. Do things turn out better? I only own Butterfly and Scarlett in this.


_**Starring: Centipede, Miss Spider, James, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, and my 2 OCs for JatGP: Butterfly and Scarlett**_

_**Description: Centipede pulled a mean prank on Butterfly when she was asleep on the couch and it got her so mad at him, she decided to ignore him for a while. Centipede does whatever he can to make it up to get. Let's see what**_** happens. _And more to this story, I got a bit inspired by George Lopez Show's episode "George's Dog Days of Bummer" for a few of the scenes of this story, so credit to that show._  
**

So the whole Trotter family woke up one morning, sitting together and having breakfast. Almost everyone was there. James, Miss Spider, Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug and Centipede and Miss Spider's 7-year-old daughter, Scarlett. But the one who was missing was Butterfly. She has been overworking herself at her store for a while now and she was exhausted.

"Is Butterfly still asleep?" James asked Miss Spider.

"Yes James," Miss Spider responded. "The poor girl's exhausted. I'll bring her some breakfast later because when she'll wake up, she might get hungry."

"...She's still asleep?" Centipede asked. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping on the couch in the living room." Miss Spider looked at Centipede. "I saw her there not long ago."

Centipede just nods.

Everyone finishes up their breakfast and most of them go on talking about how was work and everything, and then Centipede asks Earthworm if he can do a favor for him.

"What is it?" Earthworm asked. "Are you gonna pull another prank on me?!"

"No!" Centipede responded. "I wanted to check on Butterfly to see if she's waking up. Wanna come?"

"Oh yes, sure."

So both Centipede and Earthworm left to go to the living room and finds Butterfly, still asleep on the coach.

"Butterfly?" Centipede speaks up.

She moved a little on the coach in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Should we wake her?" Earthworm asked. "Or just leave her alone?"

"Wake her up." Centipede started to grin, having an idea.

"Okay."

Earthworm was about to go towards Butterfly to wake her but Centipede stops him.

"No don't wake her that way." Centipede grins more. "How about have a little bit of fun?"

"...What are you suggesting?"

Centipede whispers to Earthworm. "We move the couch outside and see her expression when she wakes up outside. And also, I'll have the automatic sprinklers turned on."

"She'll get mad..." Earthworm sighed. "I don't know."

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll pay you." Centipede said. "All you have to do is help me move the coach with her in it, and I'll do the rest."

"I'm gonna regret doing this, but fine..." Earthworm said.

So Centipede first goes turning on the automatic sprinklers which would be working soon, he then opens the door that leads outside of the house and he and Earthworm starts moving the coach, along with the sleep butterfly in it.

In the kitchen, everyone hears the sound of that.

"Mommy, what is that sound?" Scarlett looks up to Miss Spider.

"I don't know baby girl, come with me so we can see." Miss Spider turns to the rest of the family. "The rest of you can stay here. Don't worry."

"That sounds fine dearie," Mrs. Ladybug agreed.

Everyone else goes on talking about everything as Miss Spider takes Scarlett's hand and goes to the living room, noticing the couch was gone and the door was open, and they heard Centipede and Earthworm talking.

"Mommy, is someone robbing us?!" Scarlett started getting scared.

"No Scarlett." Miss Spider glared at the open door. "But I feel like I know what's going on."

So outside Centipede and Earthworm were still moving the coach, clueless that at the porch Miss Spider and Scarlett are watching them since their backs are turned from the quiet spiders.

"Come on, faster!" Centipede snapped at Earthworm.

"Excuse me for not having ANY arms!" Earthworm snapped. "I'm just pushing this with my whole self."

"And excuse me, but what are you guys doing?" Miss Spider spoke up, which shocked Centipede and Earthworm and they turned to her. Earthworm couldn't see Miss Spider due to his poor sight, but he was able to hear her perfectly clear.

Miss Spider just stood still and glaring, "Well? What are you doing with Butterfly?"

Before Centipede or Earthworm spoke up, the automatic sprinklers turned on which caused Centipede and Earthworm to quickly go to the porch, where Miss Spider and Scarlett were at, and they couldn't get wet. But the coach was in the middle of the yard and Butterfly was in it, and started getting wet.

Butterfly immediately woke up. She turns around, sees where the coach was at and that the sprinklers were on and gasps.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled out. "Who did this to me?!"

She then turns to look at where the porch was at and sees the others. She sees Miss Spider, Scarlett, Centipede and Earthworm.

She then doesn't say a single word. First she plans on getting the heck out of there.

Miss Spider glares at Centipede. "Was this prank really worth it, Centipede?!"

"No...," Centipede shakes his head.

But then all four of them see as Butterfly gets up from the coach, she was about to get out of the lawn to get to the porch but as she got to the ground, she trips and falls in the grass. She never felt so embarrassed.

"Haha! Now it is!"

Centipede started laughing and both Earthworm and even Scarlett did as well. Miss Spider didn't though. She ran off to help Butterfly up and then takes her inside. That's where the rest came inside, and as that happened Miss Spider handed Butterfly a towel to dry off.

As soon as everyone was inside, Butterfly speaks up.

"I want to know, who did this to me?" Butterfly's tone was very upset.

"Maybe you should as those two." Miss Spider points to Centipede and Earthworm.

Butterfly looks at them both. Her expression was shocked. She looks at Earthworm first, who she didn't expect something like that from.

"Earthworm, why would you do this?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Earthworm said. "It was Centipede's plan and he got me doing it with him but I feel guilty! I'm sorry!"

Butterfly gasps and looks at Centipede and glares. "And is there a reason you did this, Centipede?"

Centipede didn't even know why he did it. He just wanted to see a surprised expression on Butterfly, but she's not really the best type to play pranks on. He just stays quiet.

Butterfly first looks at Earthworm. "Well Mr. Earthworm, since it wasn't your idea to do this to me, I'll accept your apology."

Butterfly looks at Centipede, and he stayed silent. Not even an apology, and it was his fault.

"Well, I guess it's because you felt like doing something bad to me..."

Butterfly walks upstairs, without saying a single word to anyone. It stays that way for the rest of the day.

Later on at lunch almost everyone is there except Butterfly. Miss Spider did walk up to Butterfly's room to ask if she wanted to come and Butterfly said she'll come later. So everyone had lunch without her. Everyone tried to make things seem normal by talking about work and everything.

Miss Spider then walks up to Centipede and talks to him. "Centipede, would you please tell me why you did such a rude thing to Butterfly?"

"I...I...," but he couldn't speak. He felt so guilty. He didn't know what he did was going to turn out so bad.

"Centipede." Miss Spider turns to him. "All Butterfly wants is respect. And what you did was completely disrespectful."

Centipede looks up to her. "Don't you think she's being a little oversensitive about this?"

Miss Spider shakes her head. "Now I know Butterfly sometimes may get oversensitive about some things due to her past, but this time no. She's mad because you did something rude to her, and of course you have to apologize."

Before Centipede said anything, Butterfly gets in the kitchen, which causes everyone to give her greetings.

"Are you feeling okay?" James asked her.

"Yes sweetie, thanks." Butterfly smiles softly at him. "How long will you be visiting here?"

James has been living on his own since he moved out for college. He came to visit that time.

"Just for a few days." James smiles.

Butterfly smiles and then walks up to get some food for herself.

"Hey, Butterfly!" Centipede yelled out to her.

Butterfly turns to him, glares and decides to ignore him.

Centipede then walks up to her. "Come on, you can't stay mad..."

"Is there a reason why?" Butterfly snapped at him. "I feel hurt by what you did to me."

"Are you gonna stay mad forever?"

Butterfly shrugs. "I don't know, and I don't care."

She was about to walk to the table to where the rest was at until Centipede steps in front of her.

"Come on-"

Butterfly gets very mad now and steps on his foot.

"OW!"

Butterfly glares at him. "Served you right.."

She sits in the table and Scarlett looks up at her. "Auntie Butterfly..."

Butterfly gasps and looks at her. "I'm sorry you had to see what has happened, love."

Later on in the day, Centipede kept feeling worse about what has happened. Butterfly kept ignoring him and started to give him the silent treatment.

He goes to the couch on the living room that was finally dry and in the house and lays there. As he did that, Mr. Grasshopper walks from upstairs to the living room with his violin and sees Centipede.

"What is going on, Mr. Centipede?"

Centipede looks up to him. "Where you going, Hoppy?"

"I was about to go practice for my next performance. Why are you in the couch like that?"

"Remember Butterfly?" Centipede asked, looking upset.

Mr. Grasshopper nods. "Now I know what's wrong."

"She's gonna hate me forever..."

"Not necessarily." Mr. Grasshopper looks at him with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you can express to yourself in actions how sorry you are." Mr. Grasshopper suggested. "If Butterfly won't talk to you and is upset about what bad action you done to her, maybe do an action that will show kindness."

Centipede starts to nod. "Keep talking, Hoppy."

"Well do you know something Butterfly really wants currently?"

Centipede then got an idea. He knows that Butterfly has been wanting to buy a house pet for the family for a while now.

"How about I get her a house pet? She really wants one. Maybe when she feels joy about it, I can apologize to her and that can be an apology present."

"Sounds good enough." Mr. Grasshopper agreed and then left.

Later on at night Mr. Grasshopper decided to take Mrs. Ladybug out for dinner and James went with Scarlett and some friends of his out to go to the movies. The ones who remained home were Centipede, Miss Spider, Earthworm and Butterfly. Earlier during the day, Centipede did get a pet for Butterfly according to plan. It was a large dog, a doberman. He and Earthworm got the dog and sneaked it into the house through the backdoor since Butterfly was outside in the front porch and they wanted it to be a surprise.

Butterfly was just by herself outside looking at the stars and sighs as she looks up. She was still upset.

Centipede, Earthworm and Miss Spider were in the kitchen and they let Miss Spider in on the plan.

"Okay so you're in, Angel Fangs?" Centipede asked her.

"Okay." Miss Spider nods. "Fine."

So Centipede, Earthworm and Miss Spider goes outside and sees Butterfly.

Butterfly was just looking at the stars and then started to sing to herself.

"Hey Butterfly." Centipede spoke up.

Butterfly didn't say a word, but she did hear him.

"Got a surprise for you." Centipede grins.

Butterfly turns to him. "Are you gonna turn the sprinklers on me again?"

"No." Centipede shook his head. "I got you a pet."

"Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Actually it's true." Miss Spider looks at her. "He wanted to apologize by doing something nice for you."

Butterfly starts to smile a little and looks at Centipede. "You got me one for real? What is it?"

"I got you a doberman!" Centipede said with a proud face expression.

Butterfly gasps. "Ummm... is it house trained by any chance?"

Centipede gasps next. "I...I don't know."

Miss Spider was the next to gasp now. "You didn't find out if the dog was house trained?!"

"Hey! Earthworm came to that store with me and he was in a hurry! That's why I didn't get the chance to find out by asking questions about the dog?! Why not blame him?!"

"Hey!" Earthworm was the last one to gasp and then speaks up. "Don't blame me!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out.." Butterfly had a concerned tone in her voice and then all four of them gets into the living room, and they see the doberman is ripping everything up there. The couch, cushions and everything.

"Oh my..." Miss Spider looked around, completely shocked. She then looks at Centipede. "Centipede!"

"Hey, it actually looks better now.." Centipede said, pretty much the only thing he can say.

Miss Spider looks at Centipede. "Centipede. You have to teach the dog a lesson! Show him who's boss!"

Centipede looks at her. "He'll rip me to shreds! And what are you gonna say to Scarlett when she gets home hearing that her old man right here got attacked?!"

"Centipede." Miss Spider just stays in a calm voice. "Please."

"Alright..." Centipede looks at the dog. "Hey!"

The dog hears him and just looks up to him.

"Bad dog! No! Bad!"

The dog was mad now. The dog jumps towards where Centipede, Miss Spider and Earthworm were at.

"AHHHH!"

All three of them ran off and Butterfly was able to avoid that since she was the only one able to fly up and not get attacked.

"I'LL BE UPSTAIRS!" Earthworm yelled as he went upstairs.

Centipede and Miss Spider quickly ran outside and closed the door with the dog scratching it up and barks.

"That was close!" Centipede yelled.

"Wait..." Miss Spider looks around. "Earthworm is upstairs, and you and I are here... where's Butterfly?"

Centipede was so in shock from what happened, he grabs Miss Spider by the arm. "Who cares?!"

Suddenly Butterfly sways down and sees the dog and she starts to laugh.

The dog remained calm after a while and walks up to Butterfly.

"Hiya boy." Butterfly walks up to him. "It's okay boy."

She pets him and the opens the door where Centipede and Miss Spider were at and keeps laughing.

"Nothing can get better than this..." she keeps laughing. "You were so scared!"

Centipede was mad at her at first and starts to smile. "Wait.. you're talking to me. You're happy and laughing, you're back!"

Butterfly giggles. "I guess!"

Centipede then gives her a serious look. "I really wanted to show you how sorry I was, and I messed up by getting a dog like that."

Butterfly smiles. "It's okay, I'll return the dog to the pet store tomorrow."

"Actually..." Centipede continued. "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you this morning. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Butterfly said, accepting his apology. "And sorry I had to be so rough around you, I was mad."

So now things were back to normal. They made up and everything.


End file.
